


Say You're Mine (Even If You Have To Lie)

by orphan_account



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Community: norsekink, Dubious Consent, M/M, Marathon Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-13
Updated: 2014-04-13
Packaged: 2018-01-19 06:33:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1459492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The sensations register one by one; the hands tightly gripping his hips, the raw soreness as he feels himself get tugged forward and dragged back again and again, the puffs of air panted against his cheek.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Loki wakes up slowly, his hands scrambling for purchase on his bed. "What—" 

The sensations register one by one; the hands tightly gripping his hips, the raw soreness as he feels himself get tugged forward and dragged back again and again, the puffs of air panted against his cheek. 

"Thor?" he asks in confusion, pushing at the figure poised over him. 

Thor is holding one of Loki's legs bent back against his chest, and he is thrusting lazily into him. Thor huffs out a snort of air, pulling back just enough to look at him, not slowing his pace. "I see you decided to rejoin me," he says. 

The events leading up to this come back in flashes; he remembers the dark elf propositioning him at his father's feast, and Thor's angry jealousy. Loki has suspected for awhile that his brother's protectiveness was rooted in possessiveness and repressed sexual desire, and he supposes this was always inevitable. 

Loki had yelled at him that who he chose to sleep with was no business of his, and Thor had promptly dragged him all the way back to his chambers. Thor had apparently intended to lock him inside until the elves had left, but Loki rarely passed up a chance for confrontation and had goaded Thor into admitting his desire. 

A few moments later had found him bent over his table with Thor roughly taking him from behind. Thor's sexual exploits had apparently not been exaggerated, as he took Loki steadily with no sign of slowing down, promising all the while that he was going to make sure Loki was never taken this way by another. 

Loki had not, it seemed, thought his plan of provoking Thor all the way through. 

Thor had hardly finished the first time before Loki had found himself completely stripped and on his back on the bed, being taken again. Thor was insatiable—and while Loki was not exactly protesting, it had all gotten to be a bit much. He could do nothing but lie there panting as Thor thrust brutally into him, going on near an hour. The last thing he remembers is Thor finding his prostate and pounding against it until Loki blacked out. 

Which brought him to his current position: well and truly fucked. 

"Thor," Loki starts, gasping as another thrust knocks the air from his lungs. "Thor, stop, I need to—I—" 

Thor leans forward, bending Loki nearly in half. "I am not finished yet," he whispers silkily. Then he rocks back on his knees, tugging Loki up so his bottom rests tightly against him, supported by his legs. He pulls Loki's legs around his waist and starts fucking down into him with even more force. 

"Thor, please, I can't," Loki whines, gasping as Thor hits his prostate again, sending aftershocks of pleasure and pain through his whole body. Thor drags himself out, and for one grateful moment Loki thinks he's going to stop.

Then Thor pulls him flush against him once more, leaning forward fully sheathed to lick a line across Loki's cheek. "You do not have to do anything," Thor tells him, his voice raw with need, and Loki does not know how he can still be so libidinous. 

"I need to rest," Loki says, trying to twist away. "Just for a little while, please." 

"You can rest when I'm finished," Thor promises, gripping his hips tightly and hauling him back. Loki is too tired to fight him anymore, so he just relaxes into the bed and closes his eyes, trying to block out the sensations. 

Thor growls low in his throat, gripping Loki's wrists to drag him vertical and pull him tight against his chest. Loki feels himself sink down on Thor's cock, the new angle allowing the Thunder God even deeper inside of him, and chokes out a gasp. 

"No more sleeping," Thor demands, thrusting up into him now, using his strength to bodily lift Loki up and then let gravity drag him back down. "I want you to feel this now, I want you to feel this for days, and think of me every single moment. I want you to know just who it is you belong to." 

"I know who I belong to," Loki says, wrapping his arms around Thor's neck to keep his balance. "I belong to me." 

In retaliation for that, Thor impales him then with a particularly brutal thrust. Loki whimpers, falling limply against Thor's chest, unable to do anything but hold on as Thor continues to take him. Loki's head is pounding from sensation overload, and he feels raw and torn open, but Thor is relentless. "Say you belong to me," Thor whispers dangerously. 

Loki laughs, nearly delirious by this point. He digs his fingernails into Thor's neck as he tightens his grip. "Never," he says. "I will tell no lie."

"You would tell any lie," Thor says wryly. "But I'm rather more interested in the truth." 

"The truth is if you don't finish soon, I'm going to disappear and leave you here to take care of yourself," Loki says, and Thor's grip on his hips tightens for a moment in warning. 

"Don’t you dare," Thor growls. "You wouldn’t like what would happen when I found you." 

"You're assuming that you could," Loki counters. 

Thor lets out a sound of frustration and tumbles Loki on his back again. Loki yelps as the sudden change in position drags Thor nearly all the way out of him. Thor enters him again slowly, reaching up to capture Loki's wrists and pin them beside his head. "I will always find you," he promises. 

"Only for as long as I want you to," Loki says, wincing now at every thrust. He tugs at Thor's grip on his wrists, wiggling beneath the larger man as he tries in vain to get comfortable. He can't imagine this going on much longer; the first time had not lasted as long as this. 

"You have always been mine," Thor says. "And I have wanted this for so long. Now that I have you, I am never letting you go." 

"You seem to be under a few misconceptions," Loki says, panting between the words as he tries in vain to catch his breath. "I am not your possession; I know very well how you treat your things. Keeping them close when you want to use them, and locking them away while you're gone." 

"That's not going to happen to you," Thor agrees. "You I will take with me wherever I go." 

Loki cries out as Thor slams against his raw opening, but he is being held too tightly in place to move away. "Thor," he pleads again. 

"You know how to end this," Thor says, stopping for a brief moment fully inside of him. "Tell me that you're mine and I'll come in you again." Thor trails kisses along his nose, undulating his hips just slightly to work himself constantly deeper inside of Loki. 

Loki knows the value that can be found in small surrenders—so many let themselves be ruled by their pride, but Loki always does what's best for Loki. "Fine," he snaps, ignoring Thor's pleased grin. "I'm yours." 

Thor pushes himself in as deep as he can, and Loki gasps as he feels Thor come inside of him. It seems to go on forever, the pulsing heat filling him entirely. Loki tries to pull away again and Thor releases his wrists only to pin his hips back against the bed. "Not yet," Thor whispers. Impossibly, he was still thrusting in short little jerks, working his cum deeper into Loki with each push. Loki does not know how long this goes on before Thor finally pulls out. 

Loki whimpers as they are pulled apart. He tries to compose himself, but before he can convince himself to move and go clean himself up Thor grabs hold of him and rolls them over. He pulls Loki onto his chest, kissing the top his head and wrapping his arms around his back to trap him against him. 

"You're an animal," Loki tells him disapprovingly, but he's too tired to move anyway—and there was always the chance he would not be able to walk in any case. There was no way he was going to be carried. 

"Maybe," Thor says, winding one of his hands through Loki's hair. "But you belong to me now. You said so yourself." Loki laughs against Thor's chest. "What?" Thor asks in suspicion. 

"Oh, brother," Loki says tiredly. "You should know better than to believe anything I say, you said yourself that I will tell lies." 

"Loki," Thor warns. 

Loki raises his head slightly, grinning up at Thor. "I am not yours," he insists. "You're mine."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Who do you belong to?"
> 
> Loki answers, "I belong to you."

Loki wakes up to Thor kissing his neck, his brother's massive erection poking him in the hip. He frowns and glances to the curtains, sees that the morning has barely begun. He has probably only been asleep for a few hours. 

"Go away," Loki says tiredly, trying to roll away and go back to sleep. 

Thor pulls him back with a laugh. "I have need of you," he says. 

"Go fetch me a healing stone and let me sleep a little longer," Loki says sleepily, half-heartedly trying to shove him off. "Then I might consider it." 

"You still seem to think you're in control here," Thor says, roughly flipping Loki onto his stomach and kicking his legs apart. Loki yelps in surprise, trying to rise up to move away, but Thor takes full advantage of this by gripping Loki's hips to pull him fully up to his knees. 

"Thor," Loki says in warning. 

Thor leans over him, his erection nestled in the crack of his ass, and pushes Loki head down against the pillow. Loki arches his back, and the shift in position elicits a pleased groan from Thor. 

"I told you I want you to feel me even when I'm not inside of you," Thor says against his ear. "You even think of using a healing stone and I'll just have to take you apart again from the start." 

Thor leans back then, spreading Loki to probe at his hole with two fingers. Loki is already tight again, though his opening still looks a little raw from use. Keeping a tight grip on Loki's waist, Thor leans down to grab the jar of oil that had fallen to the floor the previous night. 

He wastes no time in slicking himself up, and then spreading the oil liberally over Loki's opening. He rises up higher on his knees, lining himself up, and pushes in. He ignores Loki's distressed moan as he is breached, and begins pushing in further with short powerful thrusts. It is not long before he is once again fully inside. 

It feels like he belongs there, and he pants out a breath with disbelief that he finally gets to have this. Have Loki. It is more amazing than he had ever imagined, his brother's every sound fascinates him; every single moan of pleasure or pain, the line of his back as Thor starts moving in him once more. Loki was meant for this, surely—meant to be his. 

Thor holds Loki in place and then pulls himself nearly all the way out, before thrusting back in hard enough to send Loki rocking forward with a surprised shout. Thor lets out a pleased grunt, pulling him back only to knock him forward with another powerful thrust. He holds a steady pace, pulling out slow and slamming in hard, watching his brother's pale hands clenching around the pillows as he tries to hold on and ride it out. 

Loki finally gets his hands beneath him, clenching with the effort in a way that drives a moan from Thor's throat. "Thor," he gasps. "Thor, stop, you have to stop, I can't breathe—" 

Thor moves back, pulling Loki up against him, arranging him to sit impaled on his lap. He leans around in concern, pulling Loki's head back over his own shoulder to see his face. He kisses his temple gently. "Sorry," he whispers contritely, but he still reaches down, tightly gripping one of Loki's thighs to spread him wider and send Loki sinking even lower. 

"You shoved my face into the pillows, you oaf," Loki shouts, twisting in Thor's grip. "What did you think would happen?" 

"I can bend you over a harder surface, give you something you can hold onto," Thor suggests kindly. "Would you like that?" 

"I would like you to leave me be," Loki says, still struggling to pull free. Thor reaches around to grab his wrists and lock them against his chest, holding him still, back to front. 

"Need I remind you that you started this?" Thor asks. "Flirting with that unworthy elf right in front of me, and then suggesting that he could give you something I could not?" 

"You've proven your point. You are unmatched, certainly. I cannot imagine another like you," Loki says in irritation. "Now let me go. I am too sore." 

"I fully intend to make sure you are unable to walk for a week by the time I'm finished here," Thor says, letting go of Loki's wrists to place one hand at his hip. The other he trails along Loki's thigh, teasing, though not quite touching, the other man's still flaccid cock. "I want you stuck in this bed, where I can find you to do it all again." 

"I will not be your whore," Loki snarls, starting to lift up with all his strength, though he does not make it very far before Thor grabs him and pulls him all the way back down on his cock. Loki cries out in surprise, but before he can retaliate Thor has captured his wrists again. 

"Never," Thor agrees fiercely. "But you will be mine. I will have you say it and mean it. I don't care how long it takes to convince you." 

"Are you always like this?" Loki asks in disbelief. "Don't you ever rest?" 

"You mean to say you do not think of this every moment?" Thor asks. "You do not think of me?" 

"Amazingly, I can find better uses for my time than wanting to rut at anything that moves," Loki says. 

"Maybe I'm only like this for you," Thor whispers. "Maybe when I've ever had anyone else, I imagined it was you beneath me instead of them. Your name I wanted to call out, your voice I wanted to hear; crying and moaning and begging me." 

Loki shudders, trapped against Thor and exhausted, and remembers all those times of Thor watching him—everyone always said what a good brother Thor was, so protective. He had long suspected his brother's intentions were not quite so pure. Thor's motivations were rarely anything but selfish. 

"Do you think I will simply allow you to take me whenever you wish?" Loki asks. "Is that how you think this is going to work?" 

"I am to be King," Thor answers. "You will do as I command." 

"You don't know how to be King," Loki says. "You are selfish arrogant child." 

Thor goes dangerously still, pulling Loki tight up against him. "You think you could do better?" he asks. 

"I know that I could," Loki says. "I simply have no wish to. A King is as bound by his people as they are by him, which you have yet to understand. And I myself will be bound to no one." 

"You sound very certain of that," Thor says, sounding amused. He reaches around and takes Loki's cock in one hand, moving to hold both of Loki's wrists with his other. 

Loki can feel himself becoming aroused, though he is too exhausted to feel true desire. He shifts his hips and a cry tears from his throat as Thor's cock shifts within him, hot and too large and he cannot move without it slipping further inside of him. Thor's hand tightens around him, jerking him gracelessly but effectively and Loki feels the heat spread through him as he flushes. 

His breath starts coming out in short gasps, and he starts moving into Thor's hand involuntarily, his hips jerking up so that he starts fucking himself on Thor's cock. The mixture of pain and pleasure leaves him dazed, unsure which to focus on. He feels like Thor is pulling him inside out, whispering sweet nothings against his neck as he does it. 

Loki bites his lip to stifle a cry as he spills over Thor's hand, before falling limply back onto Thor's lap. Thor kisses the back of his neck and lifts him again, fucking him through the aftershocks of the orgasm. Loki has nothing to hold on to, so all he can do is brace himself against Thor's chest as Thor bounces him up and down on his cock. 

Loki feels close to blacking out again by the time Thor finally slows down, but he keeps Loki held against his lap. He reaches around them, pulling the pillows close and then pushing Loki forward so that he lies over them. 

"Can you breathe this way?" Thor asks him, hands spreading around his hips, clenching and unclenching like it's taking all his effort to keep from pounding into him once more. 

With the pillows holding him in position he has to admit it is easier to keep his head up and brace his hands beneath him, but he will not give Thor the satisfaction. "How am I supposed to be able to breathe with you smothering me?" he demands. "Let me up." 

"If you can talk that much, then you can breathe," Thor says in approval, and begins thrusting again. Loki does not how he can still be going, his own head feels muddled and wrung out, his strength all but gone. 

Then again Thor has always been the stronger one physically—he had often delighted in pinning Loki beneath him in their youth. At the time, Loki had simply been irritated and blamed his brother's need to win for the constant humiliating defeats, but in hindsight he doubted Thor's only motivation was a need to win. 

Thor's grip tightens and then he's coming finally, pulsing hot deep inside of him. Loki shifts as his brother continues moving against him with weak little thrusts, grunting in pleasure as he comes down. Thor bends down, kissing Loki at the small of his back before finally pulling out. 

Loki takes a deep breath and gets his arms beneath himself to push up. He moves to the side of the bed, wincing in pain as he does. He feels like he's been through a battle, sore and oversensitive everywhere. He glances back and sees Thor lying sprawled across the bed, watching him contentedly. 

Loki looks away. He prepares himself to try and stand, and then shakily gets to his feet. He braces one hand on the wall as he tries to get his balance back. He's shaky and weak and he hates it, because he knows that Thor will exploit the slightest weakness he sees. 

"I'm going to bathe," Loki says. 

"Leave it," Thor says, and suddenly he's on his feet, crowding up against Loki and lifting him bodily to toss him back on the bed. "I want you to leave it in. Just for now. We'll bathe together later." 

"I feel disgusting," Loki protests. "Move out of my way." 

"No," Thor says, crawling onto the bed beside him. Loki reaches out to strike at him, but Thor easily catches his wrist. "None of that," he snaps. 

"You had your fun," Loki snaps. "Now let me go." 

"You're right, this has been all about me. But I know what you need," Thor says, grinning. "And you're always so much more malleable after I make you come." 

"No," Loki says. "You need to attend to your duties. It is nearly morning now."

"I'm not going anywhere," Thor promises. "My duties can wait." 

"Thor, I mean it," Loki protests, as Thor moves over him and pushes his thighs apart, before leaning down to take Loki's flaccid cock in his mouth. Loki whimpers, and he reaches out to kick at Thor but like he senses it, he grabs his ankles and holds him open as he works. It does not take long before he coaxes Loki to arousal once more. Thor releases one ankle so he can probe at Loki's sore entrance, pushing his semen deeper inside of him as his mouth moves up and down on his cock. 

Loki tries to resist at first, but though Thor's motions are clumsy, he's determined. Loki wonders briefly if perhaps Thor has never done this to anyone else, and then he's coming again, spilling down his brother's throat. He shudders as Thor pulls back, and he nearly blacks out again. He sucks in a shuddering breath and closes his eyes for a moment, hoping that Thor will let him rest. 

And Thor really had intended to let him recover, but watching him like that, his eyes fluttering shut as he cries out and shifts beneath him—he's just so beautiful like this, that Thor wants to keep him this way all the time. He feels his own arousal surge up again, the sight of his brother so vulnerable making him instantly hard. He starts to manhandle Loki into a better position and his breathy cry of protest nearly undoes him. 

Loki whimpers as Thor hefts him up to enter him again. Thor does not waste time on pleasantries this time—just pounds into him roughly over and over again and gives him no space to breath, no space to think or speak. Loki's world narrows in until Thor is all that's in it: holding him down, pulling him up, filling him in. 

And this time when Thor asks, "Who do you belong to?" Loki answers, "I belong to you." 

He comforts himself that it is only a lie. For he is, if nothing else, an expert liar—even when the only one he's lying to is himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It was a bit hard to fit all the warnings in the subject line, so just to give you a heads up—this part is even darker than the last two, with a darkish Thor who is very possessive. I upgraded it from "slight dub-con" to "very dub-con" and it would probably be non-con except that in my head canon Loki could totally kick Thor's ass with magic any time he wants. Also? This is all porn. I have no excuse for it.

**Author's Note:**

> Found on Norsekink, thought someone might like to read it here, so here it is.


End file.
